Sisterhood
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Elena versus Turks at her sisters funeral, takes place in CC:Before Crisis


Title: Sisterhood

Genre: Death

Timeline: Pre FF7

Summary: Elena mourns for her sister Gun at her funeral.

Disclaimer: All mentioned characters belong to Square-Enix

A/N: to those who haven't played the game Crisis Core: Before Crisis, Elena made a short appearance in the game, she hated the Turks.

--

It was only a few days after her disappearance when they entered the house. Five men in total. She knew them all by name, not by heart.

Shuriken, Tseng, Reno, Rude and Lance.

The five were in the living room of her parents. Two standing so that they could survey the room, the garden in the back and the large garden in the front of the house. Three sat, obviously higher in rank than the other two.

Turks…

Elena knew who they were. Her sister, when joining the service stripped of her real name, was a Turk.

'Miss Elena.' Tseng rose, like Rude and Reno, to meet her, 'Mr. Shinra sends his deepest condolences for your loss.' It was highly unusual that Turks had other family besides the Turks. Now that she was dead, she wasn't a Turk anymore?

A firm strong, slightly tanned hand shook her own petite pale hand. 'Mr. Shinra is too kind sir.'

Her eyes, transfixed at Tseng, saw only the man who had sent her sister into her death. With all her might, she did her best to remain calm. Yet all she wanted was to scream and yell and pound her little fists at his chest and cry her heart out. He… no. Not him. Shinra killed her sister.

It wasn't something that women in her family did. Her father, standing next to her, held her shoulders, 'Gun took her orders, and complied. That is the obedience of a Turk.'

'Than I hate it.' Was what she said as an answer. The five Turks eyed each other quickly, was she a threat or just struck by her sister's death? Anyway, she was just a little girl, who probably received just a little bit of Turk-training from her sister for fun, as a sister-bonding. She wasn't a real threat.

'Hush, Elena…' her father held her for a few moments, 'hush…'

'I understand your feelings, Miss Elena.' Tseng made a sweeping bow for the petite blonde, 'if you wish to talk about the matter…'

Suddenly she wriggled free from her father's clutches, her eyes fierce with hatred, her voice full of anger as she struck him in the face with her small hand, leaving a red hand print on his cheek, 'My sister wasn't a matter. She was a person and you ought to know that as the second in command.'

A little dumbstruck Tseng bit back, it was highly unusual that Turks had family outside the ranks, 'I am sorry for your loss.'

'You might be sorry for her loss, you just lost a gunman. I lost a sister. Do you know what it is to loose someone who is family to you?'

'I will not discuss these matters with a little girl.' Tseng said, feeling she wasn't reasonable in this situation, with these emotions of loss and regret, so he turned and left the house, followed by his Turks.

'Off course not. Run away.' With a hateful smirk Elena stepped back as well, wishing it was Tseng who had died and not her sister.

--

Dark the day was, with the light of sun hidden behind the rain clouds. As if the sun too mourned for her sisters loss. The Church in which the service was held was small, somewhere far away from Midgar or Edge, where the Turks had perfect view of who approached and who left the surrounding fields.

Six SOLDIERs carried in the coffin in what her sister was supposed to be. It was told that Gun wasn't her former self, her face battered by some battle and her body burned by chemical fire.

Elena herself could not cry, not even through the entire service. It was as if she was somewhere else, watching from outside her body to whatever was going on. It was an unknown church, in an unknown region; her sister would be buried in an unmarked grave if she was a stray found dead.

'Miss… Elena?' Black suits surrounding a pristine white suit, darker haired people surrounding a somewhat smaller strawberry blonde , 'Elena was it not?' the voice was somewhat lighter than Tseng's, 'My condolences for your sister, I feel for your loss.'

It took her a few moments to recollect herself; finally she spat out: 'No you do not.'

Blinking the blonde man in white suit was left behind, 'perhaps not. Yet your sister was one of the best Turks there was. Her loss…'

'Her loss means nothing to you, for you will replace her with another Turk. They aren't family. Do you even know the meaning of family?'

The entire church fell silent as the petite blonde spoke, nobody knew what to do: draw weapons and take her down, or let it be?

The strawberry blonde waved his hand, Elena already knew what such gestures meant, 'don't you dare to take me in custody.'

'You're smart, for someone who isn't a Turk.'

'My sister taught me well.'

'That is remarkable. Perhaps you are right; most Turks don't have family. They become family.'

'Really?' not that he gained her interest, more her disinterest and her anger, 'do they?'

Rufus Shinra had already known the cold heart of his father. The icy brown eyes of the opponent he faced now was pretty much unbearable, 'they do.'

'I never heard her speak about her elder brothers, nor of her sisters. Nor did she spoke about you. So no. She wasn't your family.' It struck him hard, to know such information. It struck her even harder, that he dared to call her family.

'Perhaps you might want to join the service, in order to find the ones who killed your sister?' the blonde had this strange smirk, his lips just a bit curved in a strange smirk like smile. It made Elena silent, knowing that it wasn't a smile, nor a smirk. It was frightening to see his stern face with that awkward non-smile.

'No.'

--

Five years later

Lighting up a cigarette Elena awaited the gunmen to leave the building. It would take a long time, waiting. Reno, her trainer and mentor, kept pounding that into her little beautiful ditzy head for hours now.

Elena however, took her time with this mission, despite what Tseng and Reno kept saying. After all, she had followed her sister in her footsteps: Elena the Turk would take revenge for her sister Gun the Turk.

Turk-style.

--

owari


End file.
